


Show Me Your Teeth

by Peace_Through_Empathy



Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One)
Genre: Bad Dirty Talk, Biting, Blow Jobs, Deepthroating, Drinking & Talking, First Dates, Growling and stuff, Licking, Light Dom/sub, Light Masochism, M/M, Mild Blood, Mild Painplay, Neck Kissing, Pre-War, Size Difference, Sloppy Makeouts, Sticky Sexual Interfacing, fang kink, fangs, neck biting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-23
Updated: 2018-03-23
Packaged: 2019-04-07 00:52:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,337
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14069325
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Peace_Through_Empathy/pseuds/Peace_Through_Empathy
Summary: Blow-jobs aren't the best thing to give when you are tipsy and have fangs. Especially during a first date. Unless your partner likes pain, has them too, and wants to get all experimental.





	Show Me Your Teeth

The one thing the gladiator knew was that Starscream was the pentacle of majestic and he wanted him badly. Everything about him, his submissive nature, dedication, and beauty. Every seam was exotic and he wanted to touch every square inch of him.

The seeker had been invited to indulge in an evening unlike many others. Being manipulative as he was, it was common for a mech to take him home, but Megatron was one of a kind. His presence was most definitely arousing.

"So, hot stuff. Enjoying that engex?" the small, intoxicated seeker stared up at him from his seat and was beginning to grow antsy, "I was thinking. This stuff is hard on my delicate systems and I think I've had far too much. Would you like to take me home tonight?"

The larger mech had been downing the stuff, paying no mind to it other than how much it would cost him, "Of course. Isn't that usually what happens after a seeker as gorgeous as yourself gets tipsy?" He leaned in, resting his elbow joints onto the table and the smirk the seeker gave him was a definite sign that the gladiator had succeeded in seducing him.

"Oh hush, you..." The smaller jet laughed out loud and Megatron had inferred it was from the engex. "Let's see. You're a big bot. I would love to see what you're capable of when given enough encouragement." His glass was tipped down his intake without another word. All of his glass had been finished, and that was it for him. He had been so used to mechs taking advantage that he knew exactly how much to drink to get in the mood yet completely aware to avoid a mistake he would regret later.

Megatron wanted to tease Starscream a bit just for the humor, "You've seen me in the pits, Starscream. I'm a hell of a fighter and that is exactly what I am capable of." His spike was already poking at it's exit underneath his panels, and if this kept up, he was going to hold him down and take him right there.

"In berth? Don't you dare. Look at this finish. You wouldn't want to scuff it up, would you?" He sat up and his wings fluttered at his back. Leaning in, he caressed his face and that was when the larger mech growled with arousal and squirmed in his seat.

"Oh, you make me want to do awful things to you. I've never met another so eager to tease and it is hellishly intoxicating. You've given me all of the time I need to become impatient, and you know that, don't you?" He stood and held out a servo, "The night is still young. It's time I showed you what I can truly do." The engex wasn't needed, to be honest. Before these events had ever begun, he wanted to take him and spend the entire evening learning everything he could about his new partner. It wasn't long before Megatron found himself in Starscream's berth.

...

"Oh, Starscream!" Megatron gripped the seeker's helm, rutting against him as those beautiful lips wrapped around his aching spike. He had never met a mech so talented in taking spike in his entire life. There Starscream was, deep-throating him like such an obedient mech, wings trembling and two digits rubbing at his own exterior node that was burning with anticipation. 

"Mhmg!" The seeker tried to moan his name, but Megatron's spike took the words from him. The feeling of it pulsing and twitching in his throat had him in incredible need and he couldn't help himself. A fang slipped from his lip and scratched the mech's spike and energon beaded at the puncture points.

When he had realized the mech had bit him, he moaned in a mixture of pain and pleasure. His spike twitched hard against the soft mesh of the seeker's throat before sliding out.

It caused Starscream to believe he had destroyed the moment, but that's when he felt Megatron's vocalizer pur in an unfamiliar rumble. He felt the mech push him down to kiss his lips violently and grind viciously against the seeker's sensitive valve. A long, loud moan escaped as Starscream arched into the mech's touch.

The taste of energon and prefluid on his lips hadn't phased them at all, only adding to thier rapidly growing charge. "Mng, bite me with those beautiful denta you filthy seeker, c'mon. I can tell it gets you going. I can see it in your optics..." The words rumbled from the large bots vocalizer as he bit at the seeker's glossa moving to smooth neck cables, drawing a bit of energon, but Megatron knew when he should stop.

Starscream had never felt anything like this before. The taste of energon in his mouth and the small, stinging bites the gladiator's sharp denta gave against his mesh was far more than he had been able to handle. Listening to him like any good mech would do, the seeker joined in. He pulled Megatron back into the messy kiss before licking and nibbling at the bigger mech's neck cables just as rough.

Megatron's spike was ready for a serious overload and the only thing he could think about was getting what he had been waiting for. That animalistic growl vibrated the mech's audios before allowing Megatron's senses to take him over.

He had turned him around and the spike that had been aching for what felt like a whole day now was pressing between that small mech's valve lips. That was the sweetest feeling he had ever felt before. This was the smallest valve he had ever taken and for Starscream's size, he must have been incredibly aroused to be so tight, " Frag, Starscream. You are so eager for me!" The mech pinned him down with his spike gradually sliding all of the way in. Once his spike brushed up against the rough nodes in the back of his valve, Starscream was living up to his name.

He had began arching up and moaning, pressing back against him desperately gasping as if his fans had simply given out. Although he knew it was attractive to the other, he was hoping he would have held onto his composure. He loved it when mechs treated him this way. Being a frag toy was pleasure enough, but Megatron was 'just' rough enough.

Unlike his past partners, Megatron hadn't yet damaged Starscream without consent and took his turn-ons into consideration. A few more bites and tugs at his neck cables had him melting in his servos, "Oh, Megatron, I'm nearing overload, plea-Oh, please don't stop!~" Starscream's valve squeezed around Megatron's spike with a vicious fury causing the frenzied mech to lose himself.

Eventually there was a deeper, weaker sounding moan. Megatron's spike began pulsing in overload and the seeker's pleas caused him to begin filling his valve with heavy spurts of thick fluid. The mech was taken aback and wouldn't fall from his high that quickly. He continued to overload as Starscream's was sure to follow. 

It indeed had, and it came down on him hard. With wings twitching and trembling, his whole frame became a hot mess of shaking and moaning. Megatron had never seen anyone fall apart as Starscream had and it helped to keep his overload going until Starscream had finished his own.

Once the high had faded, their frames were completely worn down. It hadn't taken much to make them both satisfied. Megatron's trembling servos moved away and he wrapped his arms around Starscream while laying on his small berth with him, "Wow, I am a lucky mech, tonight..."

The seeker sighed and took in every second of warmth, enjoying his strong embrace, "You want to stay?" He was too relaxed to get excited. That was a good thing too because if he got too happy, his wings would have probably perked up and smacked Megatron in the face. 

"Yes. Maybe even longer. If that's how you want things to go..."

**Author's Note:**

> I was like "ooooh Megs and Starscream have sharp lil' fangs. That's hot" and then follows this mini-fic. XD Feedback of any type is always appreciated.


End file.
